The Dragon Knight Season 1
by Tr Ch1
Summary: Leo aka The Dragon Knight must try to learn how to use his powers and protect both the human world and the magical world with the help of his dragon master: Stacy Walker. He will fight Hydra, the Huntsclan and other villains that will try to succeed. But with the help of his friends and other new heroes that are starting to appear around the world, he will save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**In a world where magic and gods exist, where humans with great abilities protect the innocent and fight against the crime, where human race is almost always destroyed by an ancient artifact or some alien species, where secret organizations fight for world domination, where ghosts and magic are all over the world under the noses of everyone. In this world, the heroes must rise up and fight for the innocent, because they don´t know what is next to come...**

Hi, my name is Leonardo and this is the story of my life, since the day I found my powers until the last day of my life.

I was just a really intelligent 18 year old student, trying to get my degree in history in Querétaro, Mexico.

One day I went to a school expedition to Teotihuacan to, you know, make a report for my Ancient America class. By accident and, I don´t really know how, I felt in a hole and ended on an unexplored part of the Sun Pyramid. I started exploring the corridors and found an ancient medallion and an armor that reminded me to the Eagle Warriors, just this was of a Dragon, like Quetzalcóatl. I also found some ancient paintings that talked about the Dragon Knight (the owner of the medallion and armor). He was a kind of super soldier for the mesoamerican cultures. He defeated entire armies by himself, something really cool and was even above the Jaguar and Eagle Warriors. It reminded me a lot to Captain America, just that it was mexican and a thousand years older.

After that I don´t remember nothing, just that I woke up in my room, with my finished report over the desk. I thought that all that stuff about the mesoamerican Captain America was a dream, until I opened my closet to take my uniform and go to school. In my closet where both the medallion and the Dragon Knight armor.

At that moment I din´t know that I was going to become part of a bigger universe...

 **So well guys, that is all for the introduction. I know it is really short but I will make bigger the chapters from now on. I just want to see if you like it or not so I can decide if I continue uploading this story. And believe, it is waaaay too long.**

 **Hope you like it and see you next time.**

 **Btw, almost none of the characters and a lot of the situations shown here are mine. Right now the only character I own is Leo aka The Dragon Knight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to be a hero

The Dragon Knight

Learning to be a hero

 **AN: Here is my first chapter, hope you like it. This is how my chapter are going to be, the first part of this series was just an introduction because I didn´t want to write a whole chapter about that. But from now on, the chapters are going to be larger.**

 **Also, I want to mention that this is an AU of the series I use. I want to say some general changes that are in this AU**

 **1.- This season takes place before "The Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes" and "American Dragon: Jake Long" and it takes place from 2019. The two other series start in 2023 so, yeah, Jake basically was born in 2010 in this AU.**

 **2.- This is not just an AU that only have Marvel and American Dragon stuff, we will also have a little reference to Ben 10, Lilo & Stitch and the appearance of two characters from Xiaolin Showdown.**

 **3.- My native language is the Spanish, so I might have error through all my chapters. I don´t mean that I don´t understand or communicate in English, I just need more practice to be better. I hope that writing this can help me.**

 **4.- I´m so sorry for uploading this chapter two months late, I was occupied doing exams and preparing to get in the University.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

 **The Dragon Knight**

 **Episode 1: Learning to be a hero**

On a dark room, two figures were standing in front of each other. One was thin with dark hair, brown-like skin, medium high and with brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with Quetzalcóatl in it, blue jeans and gray tennis with red stripes. The other guy was chubby with dark hair and brown-like skin too, just that he was shorter than the thin guy and his eyes were blue. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and some black shoes.

"Alright Leo" said the chubby guy. "Suit up and show me what you can do".

"Ok Martín" answered the thin guy. "Let´s do it".

After saying that, Leo opened his backpack and took a set of green shiny armor. He suited up and finally took out a dragon-like helmet and put it on. "How do I look?".

"Not bad but let´s see how the armor increases your abilities".

Martín took ten wood planks and placed them over some concrete blocks. He gave one step back and saw how Leo destroyed the ten planks with just one hit. "Alright, yes, the armor makes you stronger, but does it make you more agile?"

"Of course, it does!" answered Leo. Leo started making flips and jumps all over the place. "You see? This is awesome!"

"Yeah, it really is" said Martín while he sat on a wood box. "What makes your abilities better? Is it the medallion or the armor?"

"Well, the medallion improves my abilities, the armor just makes me look cooler and have these amazing blades". After saying so, Leo pulled some blue and shiny blades from the wrist of his armor. "Do you remember Bruno, my best friend from High School?"

"Yes, the one that is studying chemistry now, what's up with him?"

"He studied these blades and said that they were made by an unknown material, it is similar to vibranium and adamantium, just that weaker".

"I thought I was the only one who knew your secret".

"No, he also knows, like my parents, and Stacy is the next one to know".

"The girl you felt in love with when we joined University?"

"I just think she´s nice and pretty" answered Leo blushing a little bit. "But that doesn´t matter".

"And what are you going to do with your powers? You may be like an Iron Man saving the world, or maybe join Hydra and conquer it".

"I thought about that, and I will help the people, in your own words an Iron Man". Leo sat on a chair and started typing on a computer. "Mexico is a really dangerous place, and they need a hero. I started hacking the police and military radio, so if someone needs my help I can go and save whoever needs me".

"Do you know that hacking the government is illegal, right?"

"I know, it´s just that the government doesn´t do anything, I need to make something".

Some voices started talking through the police radio. Leo couldn´t hear what they were saying so he started clearing the sound.

"Here officer González, we have a six-one on a jewelry on Historical Center, need reinforcements, sending the location". A paper with the direction of the place started printing and Leo took it.

"What does a six-one means?" asked Martín.

"A robbery". Leo didn´t lose time and quickly leaved the room, leaving his friend behind.

"Great, now he just left me alone".

 _Starts intro_

 _Ends intro_

Leo in his suit jumped through a window. Inside the building were two masked guys with guns aiming to the cashier. They were on a jewelry and the cashier was giving the thieves a bag full of money, jewels and some gold clocks. When Leo jumped through the window, both the thieves and the cashier looked at him. Quickly the thieves grabbed the bag, the cashier hid in the back room and the thieves aimed to Leo.

"Well, well, well. See who we have here" said one of the thieves. "One of those called heroes".

"Yes, el tonto just want to think he is a hero". Both thieves started laughing. "Tell me niño, who do you think you are? Iron Man?". Both thieves laughed even harder.

"No, you can call me Dragon Knight, or, being more precisely, the boy that is about to kick your butts!"

Leo ran to both thieves and tried to hit them, but they dodged his fist. Quickly they started firing their guns to him, but it was useless. All the bullets impacted the armor and fell to the ground, leaving no mark on the armor. Both thieves surprised, tried to aim better and fired to the weak spots of the armor, where they could hit the skin. It also was useless. The bullets fell to the ground living no damage at all. Dragon Knight grinned under his dragon mask.

The Dragon Knight made a backflip and landed behind one thief. Then he grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him to his friend. Both thieves fell over the store merchandise. They felt pain, but they stood quickly and grabbed again their guns. Dragon Knight approached them, pulled his wrist blades and cut their guns in half, leaving them defenseless. They tried to hit him, giving him punches in the stomach and head, but none of those made the hero move an inch.

"My grandma hits harder".

Without hesitation, Dragon Knight grabbed the heads of his opponents and smashed them together, leaving both unconscious. Then he grabbed the bag with the money and placed it near the cash register. After doing so, he jumped through the window he entered from and went back to the house of Martín.

 **Faculty of Philosophy**

 **Next day morning**

Leo was happy and excited of what he did yesterday. He defeated the thieves, avoided a robbery and made easier the life of the polices. He thought that he really could make a difference in his country. He walked through the colonial halls of his faculty. The school he assisted was in the middle of the city, in an old colonial convent that became the center of the Philosophy Faculty of the UAQ.

Leo walked until he reached his classroom. The classroom was just for twenty students, so it was little. There was a big white board at the front with the teacher´s desk. There were twenty-five seats, all of them in five rows. He seated next to Martín, who greeted him.

"Hola Leo. So, tell me, did you fight others bad guys yesterday?"

"No, after I told you of the jewelry I went home, I needed to finish my homework".

"Yeah, about that, can you pass it to me? Yesterday I just talked to Bruno of some modifications he wanted to do to your armor".

"Oh yes! I remember he wanted to improve it, I think something like Iron Man, I don´t know".

Soon Leo was distracted by a woman that entered the classroom. She was blonde, white skin, thin and a little smaller than Leo. He just started looking at her, admired by her beauty. She didn´t notice him so he just took a seat near at the opposite side.

"Tierra calling Leo" said Martín moving his hand in front of Leo´s face.

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted" answered Leo.

"Hombre, you have been dreaming about Stacy since you saw her the first day. You must know that she is out of your league!"

"Why would she be out of my league?"

"Bro, she is perfect in every single aspect and must have another British boyfriend at the time. You are completely out of her league man".

"Well, you forget that we Mexicans are the best lovers in the world and the most handsome" answered Leo brushing his hair with his hands.

"I´m telling you mi amigo, she won´t be yours, don´t tell me later that I didn't warned you"

Later the class started, they wouldn´t leave the school until nine hours later. Leo did well at school. He was the best student in his class and the best one in all the career. Both the students and the teachers thought that he would have a great future, that he could easily be one of the few historians to have a good live with an excellent job. If someone didn´t understood a topic, they could always ask Leo and he always helped them. Unfortunately, the attention he got from the ladies was just to help them at school, it wasn´t to date him.

After school, Leo visited his High School best friend, Bruno. He was also a smart guy and he knew also too many things about history. The problem is that he decided to study chemistry, but it was very helpful for Leo. The knowledge of Bruno was also great, and he was able to create new equipment for his friend. He was working on some hand blasters, a wrist gun and a flamethrower for the Dragon Knight armor. He was proud that his friend was a kind of superhero, so he wanted to help in all the gadgets his friend would need.

"Bruno, mi amigo, how are you?!" said Leo watching his friend getting outside of the Chemistry Faculty. He waved his hand so Bruno could spot him.

"Fine, thank you" he answered. "What brings you today here?".

"Well, I wanted to know how you were doing with the stuff for my suit and, if possible, if I may help you".

"Don´t worry, yesterday I was giving them the last details. Come to my home and I´ll show you". The two friends walked to the nearest bus stop, took the correct bus and went to Bruno´s house.

Bruno´s house was what you´d expect in Mexico. A house made by a family long ago and with a lot of religious images inside of it. They both walked to the halls until they reached the back room, where all the stuff Bruno worked with where. Bruno took up some gadgets that were over the wood desk and showed them to Leo.

"Did you bring your suit?" asked Bruno.

"Yes, I always have it". Leo grabbed his backpack and showed the dragon´s head.

"Can you lend me it? So, I can install the equipment".

"Sí, por supuesto". Leo took out all his suit and put it over the desk. Bruno took a seat and started putting the equipment. First, he started putting something inside the jaw of the suit. He proceeded to mention what it was while putting it.

"This is a flamethrower, so you can be like a real dragon. To trigger it, you just need to push the button that is in the suit´s cheek. It will make a flammable gas go through the snout of the suit. You´ll just need to blow some air, it will become fire and you´ll be able to make charred villains". Bruno finished installing the gadget and continued with the gloves installing some claws.

"Now, I created some steel claws, in case you can´t use your blades. You can pull them both inside and outside of the suit". Finally, Bruno took the back part of the suit and put a strange thing.

"Last but no least, this is a jet-pack. Though it doesn´t have some wing appearance, it will be helpful". Bruno finished adding all the new things to the suit and gave it to Leo. "Here it is, if you want, we can go out so you can prove it".

"Thanks, but I think I´ll go home. It´s getting dark and I already missed lunch". Answered Leo while keeping the suit inside his backpack. "I´ll see you later"

"Adios" answered Bruno waving his hand while he saw his friend walking outside his house.

Leo really wanted to prove his improved suit, but he couldn´t just suit up in the middle of the street, so he decided to use the bus to his house. He arrived at his house. It was a little apartment near the center of the city, so he could walk to his school. He put his backpack on his couch and headed to the kitchen to prepare him some meal. After doing so, he sat in the couch and turned on the TV. While he was eating his cellphone starting to ring.

"Bueno?" said Leo

"Hola Leo, I have some news for you". It was Martín at the other side.

"What´s up Martín? What´s going on?".

"There was an explosion on the outskirts of the city. The police say they were huachicoleros (if you don´t know, huachicoleros is a term we use in Mexico to describe people who steal and sell gasoline). The problem is that they weren´t using the normal weapons, they used weapons that seemed to be from Stark Industries".

"So, we have some stealers not just of gasoline, but of technology. OK, send me the coordinates, I´m on my way".

Quickly Leo hanged the phone and suited up. He opened the door and activated the jet-pack, leaving a blue burst beneath it. Soon Leo started flying, not too fast but at least faster than a car. He flew through the city, following the coordinates that Martín gave him. He soon watched the police pursuing a black van. The black van was the vehicle were obviously the huachicoleros were. He flew on the direction of the van and descended above it. When he descended, he dented the van, making the huachicoleros to notice his presence. They were both wearing a big hat and had a mustache, just that one was wearing a red shirt and the other one a blue one.

"Hey compadre, there is someone above the van, go give him our welcome" said the one with the red shirt that was driving.

The second one opened the window and put out half of his body of the car, with what it seemed to be a gun. He quickly aimed the gun to the Dragon Knight.

"Do you think you can harm me with that?" asked the Dragon Knight.

"Not just you, but all the ones that want to ruin our treats". He quickly shot a yellow ray to Leo, making him to fall from the van. He continued shooting at the police cars, destroying them one by one, before he returned to the van.

Leo laid on the ground. That shot really made him feel pain. He stood up just to watch in front of him the van getting away, and beside him the police cars destroyed.

"OK, that was unexpected" he said sobbing his head.

He flew off again, trying to follow the van, but this time with more precaution. The van stopped near an abandoned warehouse. Leo descended behind a bush so he could see what was going on. Soon, four HYDRA agents leaved the warehouse to help the huachicoleros with the barrels. They all went inside the warehouse with the barrels.

"HYDRA! What does HYDRA is doing here in Mexico? I knew that they had bonds with the drug dealers but, what do they want with some huachicoleros?" asked the Dragon Knight to himself. Leo walked to the nearest window and watched through it. He saw at least a dozen HYDRA agents, the two huachicoleros, a strange robot and one of the most wanted villains by SHIELD: The Grim Reaper.

"Here you have your gasoline. Now where is what you promised to us?" said the driver of the van.

The Grim Reaper just smiled. He was a tall old man with pale green skin. He was wearing a dark blue cybernetic suit with a scythe mounted on his right arm. He also was wearing a dark blue cape as a hood to cover the upper part of his face.

"Here you have your weapons, just remember that if you want the ammunition, you´ll need to continue bringing us what we want" said the Grim Reaper while a Hydra agent gave them a wooden box full of HYDRA weapons.

"You know, this won´t be enough, on our war here one of those called "heroes" followed us with the police. We shot him but…" before he could finish, Grim put his scythe near his neck.

"Are you telling me that you came here though someone was following you?!"

At that moment, Dragon Knight jumped through the window and kicked Grim in his face. Then he stood up watching all the villains. "I know guys, how were you capable of doing such thing?" asked Leo sarcastically.

Grim Reaper, who was on the floor after he was hit, stood up, cleaning his face. Then he just made an evil smile and made a little laughter. "It so funny to see new clowns all over the world trying to mess with HYDRA. What´s your name boy?"

"I´m the Dragon Knight, the one who is about to kick all your butts".

"Your name and your jokes are funny, you really are a clown. Though I like your suit, maybe Strucker will like it too". Grim pointed to Dragon Knight with his scythe. "Bring me his head!".

The HYDRA soldiers started to shoot Dragon Knight while the huachicoleros took the weapons and leave. Leo dodged the shots and pulled out his blades. He then ran to the HYDRA soldiers with his blades in front of him, protecting him from the shots. He used his blades to destroy the weapons and kicked three soldiers. He didn´t noticed that Grim ran to him and kicked him in his chest, making Dragon Knight to lose balance and fell.

He sook his head and watched the remaining HYDRA soldiers aiming to him, with Grim between them with a malicious smile. "Give up kid, no one can defeat HYDRA".

Leo just smiled behind his dragon mask. "That´s what you think" he said. Quickly he pushed his cheek button and started to spread fire to the HYDRA soldiers. The soldiers were in fire and ran outside the warehouse to the nearest pond. Grim just protected himself with his scythe so he wasn´t on fire. Dragon Knight took advantage of the moment to jump to Grim and hit his scythe. Grim didn´t lose balance but went backwards. He tried to slash the Dragon Knight with his scythe, but Dragon Knight used his wrist blades to stop him. They fought with their weapons until Leo pulled down one of his blades, pulled up his claws and used them to cut the Grim scythe. Grim looked at his scythe in the ground, surprised of what happened. He was so distracted that he couldn´t see Dragon Knight hitting him in his chest, making him fall. Dragon Knight put one of his blades near the neck of Grim.

"It´s over Grim" said Dragon Knight.

"No, it isn´t" answered Grim. He jumped, his feet hitting Leo´s chest and making him go backwards. Grim quickly ran, took his scythe and ran to the exit. Before he left the warehouse, he looked to Dragon Knight with an evil grin. "We´ll see another time". Then he just leaved the warehouse and leaved Dragon Knight alone.

"I agree with you" said Leo watching how Grim escaped. He couldn´t follow him, Grim jumped to a vehicle with his other HYDRA soldiers and escaped. Leo didn't notice that he defeated one of the greatest villains of the world until that moment, and then he started to get excited.

"Santo cielo. I defeated Grim Reaper. That´s awesome!" he said to himself and walked to a window. He saw a little bit his reflex. "Who is the best? You´re the best!" he said to himself, pointing to his reflex.

Soon the police came and captured the three HYDRA agents that were lying on the floor and take the gasoline that HYDRA forget there because of the battle. Leo was proud of himself. He was able to not just fight common crime, but supervillains. He was able to make a difference.

 **Unknown location**

 **Some hours after the combat**

In a dark building three figures with purple hoods where talking between them. One was short and the two others were tall. Suddenly a forth figure wearing a white hood joined them. The three firsts turned around to see the forth. One of the tall asked.

"Do you have any news about the Dragon Knight?" said one of the tall figures in a Norwegian accent.

"Yes Councilor, the rumors are true, the Dragon Knight is back". Answered the forth figure. Her voice was one of a British woman.

"Do you have any idea of who his identity is and were he might be?" asked the small figure with a Chinese accent.

"I have my suspects, but I´ll need to investigate more" answered the British girl.

"Then you have your mission Dragon Walker. Find the identity of this new Dragon Knight and bring him to us". Said the only one who haven´t speak yet. His voice was from a place in Africa.

"Like you wish Council" said the British. After saying so she left the room, letting what it seemed to be the Council to talk between themselves.

 **So that was all, again, my apologies if there is any grammatical error, if you found one please tell me, I want to give you the best quality I can.**

 **Also, if you liked the episode please give your support. I´m always happy to see that someone likes what I´m doing.**

 **Without saying something more, I wish you have a great day. Next episode we will meet a character that all of you may know. He will help Leonardo, while HYDRA and IMA join forces to destroy their new Mexican enemy. Also we will continue to see more about the mysterious figures that appeared at the end of the episode.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Armor

The Dragon Knight

The New Armor

 **Hello everyone, before starting, I wanted to thank you for the support and wanted to answer a comment. I want to try answering the questions or ideas you give me on the comments before each chapter, so feel free to comment.**

 **This time ZILLAFAN says: "You could also introduce Sun Park"**

 **And yes, we will see Sun park in this fanfiction, not too much, maybe some appearances and dialogues, but nothing more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

 **The Dragon Knight**

 **Episode 2: The New Armor**

One week has passed since that fight with Hydra. Since then, Leonardo investigated as much as he could about them. He knew they were dangerous, and he needed to stop them, at least in Mexico, though he would try to save the whole world of them. He never knew where the guys that sold the gasoline to Hydra went, so he was also searching for them. Unfortunately, he couldn´t. He was having another school trip to Casas Grandes, an archeological center near the border with the United States.

All the group was following the teacher, who was giving an explanation about the place. Leo wasn´t paying attention (he really didn´t, he had just read all about the place in the trip). Martín was with him and saw that he was distracted.

"Amigo, are you okay?"

"No, I just can´t stop thinking about what happened the other day. I need to find those huachicoleros".

"I know that you need to find them and you will, but this is not the moment, remember that we need to make an essay about what we see today, so start paying attention, take notes an leave the part of saving the world for another day".

Leo knew that his friend was right, so he grabbed his backpack and took out his notebook and pen, to start writing. When he started to look the ruins of the place, he couldn´t stop to notice two strange men that were walking through an alley. Their faces were…familiar. Martín noticed that.

"And, what are you doing?".

"I think I know those guys, let me see who they are".

Leo, without paying attention to what Martín was telling him about not following them, pursued them to the alley. He walked through the alley without anyone noticing. At the other side of the alley he looked right, and saw the two men from before, but clearer. They were the two huachicoleros he was trying to find. Leo grabbed his cellphone and dialed Martín.

"¿Bueno?"

"Martín, those two men are the huachicoleros, I´ll follow them, please make sure no one notices I´m not there until I get back".

Martín didn´t like the idea to do heroic things during school stuff, but he knew Leo was going to follow them whatever happened.

"It will be difficult, but I´ll make my best".

"Gracias amigo, I´ll return soon".

Leo turned off his cellphone and opened his backpack. He started to get out his Dragon Knight´s armor and suiting up. While he was suiting, he watched the huachicoleros getting on a helicopter with a Hydra logo on it and fly away. When he finished suiting up, he turned on his jet-pack and started flying to the helicopter.

He didn´t notice that one of his classmates noticed his absence and followed him. She was Stacy. She was hiding behind another structure where she could watch Leo and he huachicoleros, and hear his classmate talking. Her eyes wide opened when she saw Leo suiting up and flying towards the helicopter. She took out a kind of mirror and watched at it. In the mirror, magically a man in a purple hood appeared.

"Do you have any news Dragon Walker?" asked the hood man.

"Yes Councilor, Leonardo Martínez is the Dragon Knight. He is pursuing what it seems to be a HYDRA helicopter, do I follow?".

"No, it is too dangerous, wait for the right moment, and bring him to us".

"It will be done Councilor".

 _Starts intro_

 _Ends intro_

Dragon Knight was pursuing the Hydra helicopter. It was flying to the north, to the USA. He was increasing his speed so he could reach it. But it wasn´t long until a man showed from inside the helicopter and started shooting at him with a rocket launcher. Dragon Knight dodged the missiles and continued pursuing the helicopter.

A few minutes later, while pursuing the helicopter, two strange looking jets, with golden windows and dark green color appeared behind Dragon Knight and started shooting green ray beans to him. Leo tried to dodge the shots, but one of them got him on the jet-pack, making him lose control of it and falling to the deserts of Arizona. He tried to make the jet-pack to work again but it was pointless. Soon he was rolling through the ground, making a great crater on the desert, and getting sand inside his suit. Leo started shaking his armor to get rid of the sand.

The Hydra helicopter descended some feet away from the hero, and five Hydra agents came out of it, surrounding and aiming at the Dragon Knight. He tried to stand up so he could fight against them, but the pain prevented him of doing so. The last thing he knew that happened was that he was sprayed by some kind of gas…and then everything went black.

When he woke up, he was chained to a wall. Fortunately, he was still on his armor. He was inside some warehouse, a horrible warehouse.

Inside it where dozens of Hydra and AIM agents moving boxes of weapons into the vehicles. There were also some strange looking computers and what he was most impressed of: The Grim Reaper and a strange man of a big head, small arms and legs and brown hair. They were talking between themselves until they noticed that the Dragon Knight was woken.

"Look who has just woke up from his nap" said Grim Reaper with a malicious smile.

"Grim Reaper?! What´s going on? Where I am? And what´s that big head?"

The strange head angered after he heard those words.

"My name is MODOC. I am the ultimate human-machine interface. I am designed only for conquest".

"Whatever you say freak" answered Leo in a sarcastic tone.

"SILENCE!" answered MODOC in rage. He then turned to face Grim Reaper. "Now, you informed us that this subject has a special metal".

"Indeed" answered Grim. He opened Leo´s armor wrist, making it clear that there was a strange metal in the shape of a blade.

"Amazing" gasped MODOC, analyzing the blade with a red light coming out from his head "though it isn´t as strong as adamantium or vibranium, it is perfectly replicable with some of my ionic technology".

While MODOC and Grim Reaper started discussing a new order of Hydra Dreadnoughts that Strucker wanted with this metal, Dragon Knight shook a little his hand, letting the claws from his suit getting out. He then moved his claws to the handcuffs that tied him and broke them. He fell to the floor and quickly stood up. Grim Reaper prepared his scythe and quickly attacked Dragon Knight. Leo dodged the scythe sometimes and stopped others whit his own blades. Grim kept his scythe clashing with Leo´s blades and took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. Dragon Knight gave some steps back, and tried to breath fire over his opponents, but before he could do such thing, MODOC shot Leo with a mental bolt from his head, making him to fell to the ground.

"No mere human is able to defeat MODOC!"

Grim grabbed Leo by his face and pulled him to the wall, scratching his armor. Then he tore apart his muzzle and his blades, letting them on the ground.

"I told you it wasn´t over kid".

Grim prepared his scythe to stab Leo. He closed his eyes, prepared for the last blow, but he didn´t felt anything. A crashing sound came from the ceiling, making dust and debris fall over some Hydra and AIM agents. A man in a red and golden suit came flying through the big hole of the ceiling.

"Do you mind if I join the party?" asked the man.

"Stark..." said Grim, leaving Leo fall to the ground and facing Tony Stark.

Leo opened his eyes and watched Iron Man using his Mark III armor fighting both Hydra and AIM. He shot his repulsors to the agents and used some missiles to attack MODOC´s head. He lost control of his rocket chair and asked for help from his AIM scientists. Two AIM guys came to help him and retreated to an AIM pod so they could run away. Iron Man didn´t notice that because he was on a hand-to-hand fight with Grim Reaper. Grim seemed to be winning until Iron Man used his Uni-Beam, forcing Grim and his Hydra soldiers to retreat.

After getting rid of the Grim and MODOC, Iron Man approached Dragon Knight, who was on the floor, unable to move too much because of the damage that the Grim made to him, and because Iron Man was in front of him.

"Are you alright?" asked Iron Man while he opened his armor, revealing that the user of the armor was the famous Tony Stark. He gave his hand to Leo to help him stand up. Leo took it and stood up. He was speechless, he had the real Iron Man in front of him, talking to him and helping him.

"T-Tú er-eres I-Ir-Iron Ma-Man".

"Yes, of course I am".

"I don´t believe I´m really meeting you, it is a great honor señor Stark" answered Leo almost speechless. Stark helped him walk to the entrance of the warehouse, without before Leo grabbing the muzzle and blades from the ground.

"What were you doing here kid?"

"Long story. I was in an expedition near the border, in Mexico, when I saw those HYDRA guys. I pursued them but they destroyed my jetpack and captured me. I would´ve be gone by now if it wasn´t for you".

"And you thought you could beat them?"

"I did once but, I think I had luck. Also, I used to have a cooler armor but the Grim destroyed it. Guess I´ll have to repair it when I get back to Mexico".

"Are those blades part of it?"

"Yes, they are, pretty cool huh?" said Leo while letting Stark take one to check it.

"JARVIS, analysis" told the billionaire to his personal AI.

"It seems to be a new element sir, great resistance, though not as much as vibranium or adamantium".

"Where did you find this kid?"

"It is another long story. You see, I was. Watch out!" exclaimed Dragon Knight. He pushed Tony away and threw his other blade to a Hydra agent who was standing up, ready to attack the heroes. The blade impacted against the gun, making it explode and letting the agent unconscious. Stark was impressed of the kid's ability.

Anthony Edward Stark has a problem. Once he was the owner of one of the biggest weapon industries, but that changed one day. He attended a testing of one of his latest weapons. But, was attacked by enemy assault men. Trapped and wounded from the attack, the gunmen ordered Stark to build them a set of weapons to take over America. Instead, Tony built a miniature Arc reactor as a pacemaker and a suit of armor to escape captivity and keep himself alive with the help of Ho Yinsen. Seeing the deadly purposes of weapons firsthand, Stark took his company out of the weapons business and focused on creating new electronics and devices power on repulsion technology. He also spent half his days as the armored public hero known as Iron Man.

Now, he discovered that evil organizations like Hydra stole his technology, so he wants to capture them so they can´t use to do the evil. His secretary, Pepper Pots, and his best friend, James Rhodes, insist him to stop doing it, or at least stop doing it alone. Tony doesn´t know who can help him. He knows that his friend, Janet Van Dyne also has powers but she doesn´t look like the kind of girl that fights. He has also heard of other superheroes like Batman, but they seem to be interested to fight against other bad guys. Leo is the first one that Tony meets that fights Hydra. Maybe he can help him, or at least, help him with the Hydra agents that work in Mexico (because it is known that the Mexican drug cartels and Hydra have relationships).

"Not too bad kid" said Iron Man.

"¿En serio? I mean, thank you Mr. Stark" answered Leo, never expecting that reaction of the Iron Man.

"Hey, do you want me to help you with your armor?"

"What?! I mean, ¡sí! Yes!"

 **AIM Base**

 **Unknown location**

MODOC and Grim reassembled on a secret AIM´s base after the attack of Iron Man. They needed to organize a new plan.

Grim was on a rage, destroying some lab stuff, after his defeat.

"We lost it! We lost the blades!"

"Not exactly" said MODOC, appearing behind the furious Grim Reaper. "Before the subject you brought me woke up, my agents inserted in him a tracking device. IMA is now searching for him. He will be mine".

The Grim Reaper smiled after these words. He wanted revenge.

"Tell me when you find him. I´ll personally kill him and take the blades".

 **Stark´s Industries Installation**

 **Los Angeles, USA**

Some hours have passed since Leo arrived to the complex, and Stark hasn´t appeared from those big doors where he was repairing his new suit. That was a pretty basic suit, so, why was he taking so long?

Leo called Martín to see how things were going up. Martín told him that he didn´t need to worry, that no one noticed his absence, though they were almost going to take the bus to go home, so he needed to hurry.

He was getting desperate. Leo was about to open the door and see what was going on. He didn´t open it, because Tony did it first.

"Good to see you here kid. Come in, I have just finished".

"Genial. I was wondering why you took so long".

Leo stepped inside the room and couldn´t believe what his eyes were seeing. There was a shiny armor in the shape of a dragon, not like the one he used to have. There were no weak points were the skin was naked. The head resembled that of a dragon, a European one. The muzzle was closed, but it seemed it could open and close like a real mouth, to shoot the dragon fire. The chest and belly also had European aspects, having iron scales. The back was different, assembling more like the real costumed based on Quetzalcóatl, having feathers instead of scales and a long set of spines that were also like feathers. At the end was a long tail that ended with spikes. The armor also had a pair of metallic wings.

"So, what do you think?" asked Stark

Leo was astonished. He just thought that Stark would repair his armor, not that he would create a new one.

"How did you do this in just a couple of hours?"

"This originally was going to be my Mark IV armor, but I decided to make some changes, so it reassembled your old armor".

"Señor Stark, I don´t know what to say".

"A thanks is welcomed" joked Stark

Before Leo could say something else, his cellphone started ringing. He took his phone and answered the call. It was Martín.

"Amigo, ¿qué sucede? I´m with Stark right now".

"Lo sé, but we are ready to get back home. If you don´t get here quickly, everyone will know you´d disappeared".

"Got it, I´ll get there soon". He turned off his phone and directed to Tony.

"How fast is this thing?"

"It can reach Mach 3, why?

"Señor Stark, I´m really sorry, but I need to go, I have to be on Mexico now" said Leo, a little bit panicked, while he was approaching the armor to suit him.

"Are you going to skip the explanation of the features I added?"

"I fear so, but thank you sir, I don´t know what to say".

"Don´t say anything" was Stark´s answer. "Good luck Dragon Knight"

Leo stepped in front of the armor, and it automatically closed, getting around him. He noticed that his vision was better than in the last one, having a HUD, a helpful tool.

"Good luck you too Iron Man" responded Dragon Knight with a smirk under his dragon suit.

The ceiling started to open, and the Dragon Knight deployed his wings. The wings had repulsors that lift him up. So, after a few seconds, he blasted to the sky, ready to go where he was supposed to be. Little he knew that Tony didn´t replace too much of his last armor, including a tracking device.

 **Querétaro, Mexico**

 **A day later**

Leo reached Casas Grandes in twenty minutes with his Mach 3 speed, so he was able to reach his classmates without anyone noticing. After he arrived, they all left for Querétaro.

The next day, Leo went again to school and took his classes. After finishing them and hanging a little bit with Bruno and his girlfriend (he told them about his adventure the last day), he returned to his house to try his new armor. Though he flew with it, he really didn´t know too much about the modifications Stark did, so he decided to make a test. He heard about a fight happening near the airport, with two gangs fighting. Leo suited up and a voice was heard.

"Good night Leo" said the mysterious voice. It seemed the one of an Argentinian

"Huh? Who is this?" asked Leo confused.

"I´m the user interface of this armored device created by Tony Stark to serve you, sir".

"Cool, umm, do you have a name?"

"I don´t have a name, sir".

"You need one!" exclaimed Leo "what about José?"

"You can call me like that, sir".

"OK, well, José, tell me about the suit´s capabilities" said Leo while he started to fly to the airport.

"The armor has your blades and claws, though the flamethrower has some updates. Tony Stark designed it so you can also breath a nitrogenic compound and a powerful quantity of static electricity"

"I can breathe ice and lighting, that´s so cool! What else you got?"

"The armor has a HUD like you had noticed, I can give you any kind of information you require and project it over the HUD. Other features you might need are the ultraviolet and infrared vision, the target analysis and a great variety of modes for different situations. Would you like me to give you a tutorial about them?"

"No, let´s see what I can do when we arrive to the scene".

It was dark outside, though the firing shots were loud. Leo flew over the street and started to analyze the place. Two groups were firing at each other, each one of twelve people. In total there were five wounded and three dead. Using the reconnaissance mode, the Dragon Knight discovered who was each one of them and their backgrounds. After checking the information, he quickly dived to the street, landing between the armed groups. All of them stopped firing to see what has landed. They were surprised to see a kind of dragon between them. The metal dragon started to talk.

"Muy bien señoritas, we have two ways to stop this, the good one, or the bad one, so you decide".

No one took seriously the warning, so they started to fire the mysterious man that fell from the sky. The Dragon Knight wasn´t surprised of it, so he decided to get to the action.

Leo flew to one group, his fists ready, and started to punch the enemies. He didn´t notice that one of them, maybe the most dangerous, having a bazooka with him, was aiming to him from his back. Suddenly, the tail lengthened enough, wrapping the man and throwing him to a nearby car, making him unconscious. Leo looked back to see what his tail did.

"Guau, Stark really thought of everything!"

While he was distracted, one man tried to hit him with an iron bar, without getting any satisfactory results. Leo just returned his attention to the man that hit him. He quickly grabbed his bar and threw it away. Then he put his claw on his shoulder and threw him to the other gang. The other group continued to shoot at him, but Leo opened his muzzle and breath ice. The ice covered all the group into ice cubes.

Leo thought he did great for this day, so he decided to head back home, but José spoke.

"Sir, I detect incoming objects".

"What? Who?" Before he could turn around to see what was approaching him, a big metal object fell over him. He crashed on the asphalt, with a big green robot over him. Soon, other two robots, like the one over the Dragon Knight, landed beside him and, with the help of the third, grabbed Leo so he couldn´t escape. A new figure appeared through an alley. It was the Grim Reaper.

"We meet again kid"

"Grim? What are you doing here?"

"Finishing the job". With those words, the Grim Reaper walked to Leo and, with his hand, ripped off the blades. With the blades in his control, he spoke:

"Get rid of him".

The Hydra Dreadnaughts (the robots) threw Dragon Knight again to the ground and, quickly, one of them tried to use his drill to finish the young hero. Leo held the arm of the robot and used all his forces to stop it, but it was useless. The robot was stronger and early or late the drill would pierce his chest. So, he decided to do something else.

His muzzle opened and lighting came from it. It hit the Hydra Dreadnaught, giving a short-circuit to the robot, and making it fall over him. He threw the robot to other one and got up. He needed to fight and stop the Grim Reaper. If they were able to create a new Hydra Dreadnaught, not just with Stark´s tech, but with the element, they could rule over the world after so many years. He would never allow something like that. Maybe that´s the reason why Stark helped him and made him this new armor. To stop Hydra´s plans.

Leo took out his new claws, made of titanium, much better than the last ones. One of the Dreadnaughts used his laser eyes to save time, while the other threw the destroyed Dreadnaught aside and got up. The laser impacted Leo and made him give some steps back. There was some much light, and he couldn´t see the other robot running to him and hitting him, making Leo crash to a nearby car. Quickly, one Dreadnaught approached him and tried to fry him with its mouth flamethrower. Leo dodged the fire, just to get near the other one, that tried to drill his face.

With all his force, powered by the medallion he used, and his titanium claws, he once again tried to stop the drill. He pushed the drill next to him, and climbed the robot through its arm, until he was on its back. Once on his back, he tore apart the chip that gave live to the robot. Curiously, it said Stark Industries.

"This is not yours".

"Sir, we have incoming projectiles" warned José.

The last Dreadnaught, from his arm, shot five heatseeking missiles, meant to pursue the hero. Leo quickly used his wings to fly around the street. He maneuvered by a post, making two missiles to explode in it. Unfortunately, the explosions made the post to fell over Leo, who hit the ground.

"Awww, not again."

Meanwhile, the Dreadnaught, in his Armadillo Ball Mode, hit Leo and made him crash against a house. The Dreadnaught, once again, tried to finish Dragon Knight with his drill. He thought quicker, and used his tail to stop the drill, and made it to crash with the street. The drill blocked with the concrete, and the robot tried to liberate it. Dragon Knight used his ice breath to freeze the robot´s drill, so it couldn´t get it out. With that, he just jumped in the face of the Dreadnaught, and ripped its face from its body. With the Dreadnaughts destroyed, the last thing the Dragon Knight needed to do was to find and capture Grim Reaper.

"José, where is the Grim?"

"He escaped on a helicopter. Five miles north".

"Prepare the wings, we need to stop him".

With that said, he unfolded his wings and set course to the Grim Reaper. He wasn´t going to let him escape with his blades. Maybe he didn´t know where he was going exactly, nut he was sure he would reach him before Grim reached his destination. Dragon Knight flew some minutes, until he saw the green Hydra helicopter. It wasn´t long when the helicopter started to attack him, but Leo was quick enough to dodge the shots. Dragon Knight flew near the pilot window, and crashed through it, getting inside the helicopter. Two Hydra agents tried to attack him, but he hit both with his tail. Grim Reaper stand up, and quickly attacked Leo. Grim swung his scythe, but, with a bad movement, he hit the controls of the helicopter, making it to stop working and to fall.

"You will pay for this!"

The Grim kicked Leo against one of the doors of the helicopter, making the door to fall. Dragon Knight used his claws to grab to the helicopter and avoid his fall, but the Grim Reaper used the opportunity to put his feet over the hands of the Dragon Knight.

"I told you this wasn´t over".

Grim Reaper lifted his scythe, with the intention of cutting the heroes wings. Dragon Knight thought it was the end, until José spoke up.

"Wing attack completed".

Both wings created a big breeze, powerful enough to push Grim away. Dragon Knight took advantage of the situation and, considering that the helicopter was about to crash with the ground, jumped from the helicopter and flew safely to the ground, while the Hydra vehicle, with Grim inside, crashed with some cactus and rocks. With that done, Leo searched through the helicopters sits, and found a suitcase. He opened it, and inside of it, where the blades. He was so happy of finding them. Quickly, he put them on his wrists, on their original place, and prepared to call the police (or maybe SHIELD) and go home. Those were dreams, because someone kicked him from behind: it was the Grim Reaper again. Leo crashed with a rock, and couldn´t stand up because Grim putted his scythe near his neck.

"You have been a pain on my shoes since I met you. I´m glad I´ll finish with you once and for all"

Dragon Knight breathed fire over Grim, making him take some steps back. He took advantage of it, quickly got up and kicked again the Grim. Grim Reaper was annoyed by the kid. He wanted to finish with this game as fast as he could, so his leader, Strucker, could be pleased. He used his scythe to attack his enemy, but Dragon Knight dodged them or used his blades to stop them.

Dragon Knight used his tail to grab Grim´s scythe and hit his chest two times. Grim fell to the ground. He wasn´t able to win this fight, so, with his other hand, pressed a button on a communicator. Leo grabbed Grim by his neck.

"It´s over Grim".

"Not yet dragon boy".

A hovercar came flying from nowhere, and knocked down Dragon Knight, leaving free Grim. He jumped to the hovercar and prepared to escape, not before saying something more.

"We´ll meet again, Dragon Knight!".

And the Grim Reaper escaped. Leo thought of pursuing him, but he decided to not. Grim was defeated, he didn´t got the blades. Another day he could capture him, but not today. Leo watched the dark sky of the night, thinking of what was next to come.

 **Secret AIM Base**

 **An hour later**

Grim arrived at the AIM base, unsure of how he was going to tell MODOC and Strucker about his defeat. MODOC was working on a console with his scientists, until he detected the Hydra agent arrival. He didn´t need to see him to know that he failed.

"You failed".

"This kid is more annoying than we thought. Iron Man created him a new suit. We need to create a better plan if we want to…"

"Show me your scythe!" said MODOC. Grim, surprised of the reaction, moved closer to the AIM leader, showing him his scythe. MODOC analyzed it quickly.

"Your mission wasn´t a complete failure. Your scythe has molecular samples of the element"

"So that means…"

"Without both blades I´m unable of creating the weapons Strucker asked, but I can do an ionic entity powerful enough to get the blades".

Grim Reaper, hearing those words, just smiled.

 **So well, that´s it. Hope you enjoyed. I think I have improved, but I still have a long way.**

 **If you liked the episode, please give me your support. It really helps me.**

 **Next time: MODOC creates a new creature, based on the strange element of Dragon Knights blades and some ionic energy. Is Leo going to be able to stop AIM and Hydra?**


	4. Chapter 4: Cerberus

The Dragon Knight

Cerberus

 **Hello everyone. Here I bring you the new chapter of The Dragon Knight. This chapter will have the last attack of AIM and HYDRA (for now) and, on the next ones, including this one, I´ll introduce more OC´s and original villains for the plot. And, finally, the American Dragon: Jake Long part that hasn´t appeared yet will be here next time, so stay tuned.**

 **Luiz4200 says: Does Leo forget what he does as the Dragon Knight?**

 **No, he doesn´t forget what he does. If it seemed like that, it was just a mistake. Sorry**

 **Without saying more, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own The Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

 **The Dragon Knight**

 **Episode 3: Cerberus**

 **Faculty of Philosophy, AUQ**

It was Thursday afternoon. It was a busy day in class, considering the exams were approaching and the homework and projects needed to be delivered. Fortunately, Leonardo had everything ready some days ago, and finished the readings that the teachers asked. Nothing interesting happened so far. Since the fight with HYDRA and the Grim Reaper two weeks ago, not even an AMBER alert or a drug cartel attack has happened. Those were good news. Now he got time to search and find the huachicoleros and study for the Ancient America exam, and all the exams of the rest of the subjects that are programed after that.

Leo walked out of the University building and headed to the nearest bus stop, to take the bus to his apartment. He needed to sleep after the last days. It wasn´t easy to be a university student. At least he didn´t have any heroic thing to do, so he was able of study some more before the exam.

After walking through the streets of downtown, he took the bus and just waited to reach his home. He was watching the city through the bus window, until something drew his attention. There was smoke over a building, being more precise a restaurant. He grabbed his cellphone and put it on his ear. Some days ago, Bruno and José were able of connecting the Dragon Knight´s AI to all the apartment of Leo and his cellphone, in case something was needed. José´s voice was heard from the dispositive.

"Good afternoon Sir, may I do something for you?" asked the AI

"Yes, do you know something about a fire near me?"

"Of course, the news is talking about a fire on the restaurant called "La Carreta del Pacífico". It seems it was intentional".

"¿La Carreta del Pacífico? I have heard of that place! It was business of a drug dealer until it was closed. Some weeks ago, was reopened. Maybe it was burnt because of that".

"That´s a possibility sir, I found the responsible of the fire, he´s escaping on way to Celaya. Do you need the Mark II?"

"Yes José, bring it to me" answered Leo and put his phone on his backpack. He got off the bus, thanked the driver, and ran into an alley. His suit flew from his apartment to the alley where he was. The suit opened, letting Leo to get inside of it, and after that closed again. Now Leo was again being the Dragon Knight. He deployed his wings and flew to the restaurant and help the ones inside of it.

 _Starts intro_

 _Ends intro_

 **Secret AIM base**

Two weeks have passed since the Dragon Knight defeated the Grim Reaper again. But MODOC designed a plan to get revenge over him and finally acquiring the blades of the hero. Using his ionic technology and the molecular samples the Grim scythe´s, he was able of creating something new: an authentic killing machine.

He was admiring his creation. It was on a cage, growling and trying to escape. It was a horrible beast. It seemed like a wolf, its fur being black as night and its teeth as sharp as a knife. It was slavering. Its drool was purple, and the eyes of the beast were as red as the blood, wanting to kill anything was on its path.

The beast tried desperately to escape the cage and kill everyone on the base, until an AIM agent pressed a button connected to a titanium collar. The collar gave an electric shock to the creature, making it to calm. Now it only obeyed orders from its creators.

Grim entered the room and saw the AIM scientist moving the creature to other room.

"Is it ready?" asked Grim to MODOC

"Affirmative, the creature is on its last training before we can control it".

Both approached a window where they could see the creature being released. A HYDRA Dreadnaught was supposed to fight the beast. An AIM agent told it to destroy the robot. The wolf growled to the robot and quickly jumped to it. In a few seconds, the Dreadnaught laid on the ground completely destroyed, with the beast seeing its objective destroyed.

MODOC and the Grim smiled after this. It was ready to kill the Dragon Knight and create chaos in his city: Querétaro, even helping them finally conquering the world after so many years since WW2.

"Incredible, I have created the deadliest beast of the world, and in power of AIM! I´m science. I´m genius!" exclaimed MODOC.

Grim was astonished at the results of the beast. If it was product of some molecules of the element, imagine what can be done with all of it.

"Does he have a name?"

"Subject 712 doesn´t need a name" answered MODOC.

"Everyone needs one. I think I´ll call him… **CERBERUS** ".

 **La Carreta del Pacífico, Queretaro**

Leo descended on the middle of the restaurant. The tables and kitchen were on fire, and it was difficult to breathe there. Fortunately, the armor had its own ventilation system and an oxygen tank, just in case. He analyzed the place, founding two persons under a table. Everyone else seemed to have escaped. One was a little child and the other a man. Dragon Knight quickly used his ice-breathe around the table and walked to it.

The child and his dad seemed confused of what they were looking at. The man had his son in his arms, protecting him from the strange dragon that was in front of them. The Dragon Knight lifted the table and put it aside. Then he addressed to both.

"Let me help you".

He extended his hand to the civilians. The dad hesitated for a moment, but that was his only option of escaping that place. He took the dragon paw and stood up. Dragon Knight grabbed the parent while he was grabbing his kid. With little effort, Leo started flying to the street next to the restaurant.

The street was closed while the police, reporters and civilians watched the place burn down. The firefighters started arriving and prepared as quick as they could to fight the fire, while the police tried to investigate what was the thing that flew right onto the restaurant and where the drug dealers escaped. Between all the people was a young woman crying for her husband and child that were trapped on the place. The police and firefighters tried to force the debris of the door to save them, but they couldn´t get inside.

Some hope was reestablished when the mysterious figure that entered the restaurant got out of it with two other civilians. They were the missing husband and child. The Dragon Knight flew to the paramedic car and leaved the two of them there. The wife of the man came running to him, crying, but happy to see her family has survived. She hugged her husband with all her forces until the medics separated them to check the man. She wanted to thank the mysterious man that saved them, but she couldn´t, she just could watch the strange figure flying away again, as quickly as it appeared.

Leo got a message from José telling him where the drug dealers headed to. They weren´t far away so he reached them in five minutes. The black van they were driving was heading to Celaya, without police cars pursuing them. The dealers were talking to their leader and waiting for instructions, until they were surprised by something. The car started to leave the pavement and started flying. They thought they were dreaming, until they noticed something was lifting them off the ground. They opened the doors and jumped from the van before they were too high. The impact was hard, but they got just a few brushes. They watched their van on the air being lifted by a strange looking dragon man. Astonished, they looked at the figured throwing away the van and flying at stop speed at them, grabbing them, and heading back to the city.

Both were unable to fight because the dragon took them by their feet. After some minutes, they reached again the restaurant, with the firefighters finally controlling the fire. Dragon Knight released the dealers to the police. They grabbed them but surprised at the flying iron dragon.

"Here you have officials, take care of them".

Leo descended while the police arrested the criminals. The reporters quickly arrived and surrounded the mysterious hero, making all kind of questions. Beside he couldn´t hear almost all the questions, he understood one: "who are you?".

He watched the reporter and, hiding all his emotions of having reporters all around him and saving the day, he answered simply.

"I´m the Dragon Knight".

And he flew again.

 **Faculty of Philosophy, AUQ**

 **Next day**

Leo walked, like every other day, through the big and beautiful doors of his faculty. He really loved that place, like his university, He wouldn´t prefer any other.

He took a sit to his classroom and started taking his Friday classes. He started taking Lecture Comprehension, then Cultural Historical Heritage and finally Ancient World. He started grabbing his stuff until someone he didn´t expect to come approached him.

"Uhm, Leo?" asked a familiar voice. Leo turned around to see the face of the girl he had a crush on.

"Stacy? Uhm, hola".

"Hey, I was thinking, you are the brightest one of the class and the exams start next week, so I hoped you could help me study".

Leo was surprised of the question. Stacey was also a smart girl, but he couldn´t say no, he always helped everyone with that. Also, that would be a perfect excuse to start hanging out with her.

"Sí, of course, just tell when you can and where".

"Could it be right now at the library?"

"Claro, just give me a minute, I´ll meet you there in five minutes".

"Wonderful, thank you, see you there".

And Stacy left the classroom, leaving Leo alone. He never expected that but he was happy. He never thought that Stacy would ask him to study. Of course, that wasn´t really a date, but it was a start. He packed his stuff and ran to the library.

The Philosophy Faculty had many architectural designs. The ancient building was built on the Colony, then, behind it, was an awful building of the last century. Then, was the building Leo studied at, better than the last one, but not as impressive as the modern style one. It was the building for the graduate studies and the library.

Leo entered the building and walked to a corner, where Stacy was sitting reading a book. He sat by her side.

"Hola, so, what do you need?"

"Well, I have my problems understanding Aridoamerica" she answered, placing the book she was reading inside her backpack.

"Yes, no one really understands it, but let tell you what I know".

With that, Leo talked about the topics Stacy hadn´t understood (specially the ones related with American cultures). He explained her for about one hour about all the topics. She just wrote everything on her notebook and heard carefully.

Leo started talking about the Chalchihuites but was interrupted when he saw everyone leaving the library. A man dressed in the university´s civil protection uniform approached them.

"The zone is being evacuated, move on".

"What´s happening?" asked Leo.

"HYDRA is here. The police and military are barely holding on, now move" asked again the officer.

Both students got out of the building and started moving alongside other students to the nearest exit. Now Leo was on a big trouble. Why HYDRA was attacking the city? Why was it so important? They were clearly targeting him and creating a distraction, so he appeared on the scene and attack him. He needed to think. First, he needed to disappear from the crowd and get his armor. Fortunately, the chance appeared once they reached the streets. One HYDRA Dreadnaught was walking alongside it. It didn´t block the way out, but once it was seen, everyone panicked and ran outside the containing zone or inside a house.

That was Leo´s opportunity. He ran inside a house, climbed the stairs and reached the roof. Once above it, he called his armor, and arrived one minute later. Once inside of it he became the mysterious Dragon Knight.

Meanwhile, Stacy was behind a military truck with the other students. She searched for Leo but she didn´t find him. The, a big crash was heard, and everyone looked to the strange dragon man that was fighting with the Dreadnaught, destroying it in the process. Stacy smiled.

"Wonderful".

She then ran away to a place where no one could see her.

 **Downtown, Queretaro**

After destroying the Dreadnaught, Dragon Knight flew on top of the nearest church. Two blocks away was the Palacio de la Corregidora, the place where the state government is located was being attacked. He could see the HYDRA forces fight against the army in front of it. The army wasn´t going to last long. He needed to go there, though it may be a trap. The city needed him.

He flew there and kicked one HYDRA soldier. Five others aimed to Leo and started shooting, knocking down their target near some trees. Dragon Knight quickly stood up and using his electric breathe, he unused the HYDRA equipment and electrified the soldiers.

Twenty more were fighting some Mexican troops on the entrance of the palace. Their resistance was fearful and heroic, but little they could do against the terrorists. They all got inside the building, and other five with the help of two Dreadnaughts approached the entrance to protect it. Leo needed to act fast if he wanted to save the governor.

"OK José, time to use the new gadgets".

With his arm pointing to the HYDRA soldiers, a missile was shot from the forearm directly to them, exploding at contact, leaving knocked the soldiers, though not the Dreadnaughts thanks to their shields. They approached the Dragon Knight and started a hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile, while the fight was happening, a HYDRA truck parked next to the Palace, and the soldiers took the cage from inside of it. With the strange cage they entered to the building.

Dragon Knight used his fire breath against a Dreadnaught, who was about to use his drill against him. The hero dodged the attack and tore the still active drill. It was easy, as the fire softened the metal, and less strength was needed to remove it. Thus, with the drill still active, he used it against its original owner, sticking it in its chest, and leaving the machine inactive. There was another one missing.

The Dreadnaught launched several missiles at Dragon Knight, who broke them with his blades. Then, he ran to the Dreadnaught, slid between his legs and kept running. He approached the fallen HYDRA soldiers and took the rocket launcher one had. The Dreadnaught, in his form of an armadillo ball, pounced on the Mexican. They both rolled and entered the building of the governorate. Dragon Warrior collided with the building's stairs, while the Dreadnaught stopped and returned to its original state. He slowly approached the hero, ready with his own flamethrower to fulminate him. Leo was smarter, spreading his wings and flying over the Dreadnaught before he incinerated him. With the claws that included his suit on his feet (in this case, dragon legs), he grabbed the Dreadnaught and threw him to the ground, leaving him starring in it. Dragon Knight flew through the gates and, from outside the building, fired the rocket launcher at the robot. A very powerful beam came out quickly, coming into contact with the robot and destroying it. Several pieces were scattered all over the place, one even went through a door. He was sad at the damage of the building he did but could not take all HYDRA forces out of place so the city wouldn´t suffer any damage. He just hoped he hadn't hurt anyone.

He entered the building and went upstairs. Along the way he fought several HYDRA soldiers, who were easy to defeat (compared to the Dreadnaughts). The various rooms had Queretan politicians being apprehended by HYDRA forces, but he was releasing them by each room he entered. Still, he hadn't found the governor.

There was only one room to be checked, which had the doors closed. The governor was supposed to be in there. He needed to be rescued, and then he needed to finish defeating the remaining forces of the city. With a kick he knocked down the door, and with it the HYDRA soldier who guarded it. As he entered, he saw the trembling governor in a chair in the corner. He seemed physically healthy, which made Dragon Knight happy.

"Governor, my name is Dragon Knight and I've come to rescue you, let me escort you to the exit" Leo said, approaching him. He thought it was all about to end, but the words of the governor, who, by his face, was remarkably scared, changed his opinion.

"Be careful, Cerberus is here".

"Who is Cerbe...?"

Leo didn't know what the governor meant, but suddenly a huge dog with black fur and blood eyes pounced on him. The dog bit and tried to break the armor, while salivating like a savage.

He threw the dog against the wall, so he could get up. But nothing happened to the beast, which quickly threw itself back at the metal dragon, this time causing them both to fall through the window onto the quarry floor.

The monster kept trying to break the armor and end Leo's life. With his wings, Dragon Knight made a strong blizzard, thus allowing the dog to be removed from him again. Cerberus recovered smoothly, and began to walk in a circle around him, with his mouth carrying saliva, and a piercing look, which could only mean a killer instinct.

Already up, the two were preparing to fight. Cerberus growled and Dragon Knight prepared his blades. The first one to attacked was Leo, who jumped on the dog trying to hit him. Cerberus went ahead, using his snout to grab his prey from his right leg and rip that part of his suit off. Leo couldn't believe it, but he tried again. He ran against the animal, with his claws ready, but Cerberus threw himself at him before, and tried to rip off his armor as before.

First the breast, then the left arm and gradually the helmet. Instead of seeing on HUD he now saw with his eyes. He was desperate.

"José! Analyze!" the hero shouted desperately.

"Analyzing".

He didn't have much time. When half his face was visible, Cerberus threw his sharp teeth at Leo, ready to kill him once and for all. And he would have, if not for a miracle...

A fireball coming from the sky, well directed, hit Cerberus a second before he could wipe out his prey. The animal went crazy and took several steps back. He couldn't stand the heat. Dragon Knight wasted no time and rose, without first turning to where the fireball came from. The fire came from the top of a building, but all he saw was a white snake tail, hiding and disappearing from his sight.

He would have been baffled if it wasn´t for Cerberus's growl. He prepared again to fight.

"Sir, the animal has an artificial composition, mainly composed of ions and the unknown element that contains your blades."

"His weakness?" asked Dragon Knight. All he wanted to do now was end up with that monster.

"Temperatures above 1000°C".

"That's what I wanted to know" answered Leo with a smile on his face.

Now he did know what to do. Luckily, the snout of his suit had not received damage that affected the gas system, so he began to fire with all his power, burning Cerberus and his surroundings immediately. Cerberus barked in pain, but that didn't touch Leo. He started flying as he kept throwing a flare of fire.

His gas reserves were gone, but Cerberus was in the flames, most likely already defeated. To his surprise, a growl came out of the flames and the monster jumped, hanging on Leo's foot with his snout. Leo rose as much as he could, hoping the speed would be enough for the dog to let go, but it wasn't. Cerberus had a mission and was going to fulfill it, whether he died or not: to eliminate the Dragon Knight.

Leo no longer knew what to do to get rid of him, but José spoke again.

"Activating external heat system".

The armor began to raise its temperature gradually, emitting a lot of heat to the outside. It was so much heat that it released that Cerberus burned his snout. He didn´t resist it anymore so, he opened his mouth. Now he was falling from about forty meters high over the flames. It was a few seconds before the blow of his fall was heard.

Cerberus had died...

There was no other way, that beast was going to continue until he killed Dragon Knight, the only way to defeat him was to kill him.

"I didn´t know the armor was able of doing that".

"You never asked, sir".

Leo descended to ground level and, using his frozen breath, put out the flames before it spread and burned the already destroyed city. He was exhausted. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep until he recharged. That battle had been more intense than the previous ones, but he succeeded, saved the city, or whatever could. He laid on the floor and took off his helmet so he could breathe fresh air. He really needed it.

A few moments later, people left their homes, and the governor, accompanied by two soldiers, left the Palacio de la Corregidora. Everyone watched the young man dressed as a dragon lying on the floor.

Leo didn't notice until he heard people's applause. He got up quickly and turned to all directions, seeing several people see cheering at him and clapping at him. That was supposed to be a happy moment, but he wasn't wearing his helmet. His identity had been compromised.

Regardless of that, the governor of Queretaro approached him.

"Then you are the one who saved my life."

"Ammm, ehhh, sí, Mr. Governor, " answered Leo nervously. He wasn't ready to reveal his identity yet.

The governor reached out to him and instructed him to get up. Leo listened and got up. The mayor raised his hand and yelled at those present.

"Thank the Dragon Knight!"

Everyone who was there started cheering and clapping louder than before. They were really grateful that he saved them. Now, Leo thought it wasn't so bad for them to know him. Anyway, a superhero he knew, Iron Man, was also known as Tony Stark.

 **And that's it. Now I don't have a final scene, but I think the story is already taking a little more form. With this chapter, we conclude the mini plot of HYDRA's attempts to defeat the Dragon Knight. I haven´t forgot that they want Leo's blades, I'll just leave that for later episodes. For now, I will focus on introducing the cast of supervillains who will face the hero (mainly OC's) and the introduction of the magical world to the story. We've had several references to this before, but I'll put it in the next chapter completely.**

 **Leave a like and comment your thoughts.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Next time: Stacy and Leo start getting together more often, but Leo doesn't know Stacy has a big secret that she must reveal to him.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hidden World

The Dragon Knight

The Hidden World

 **Hello everyone! Here Tr Ch1 reporting to you the new chapter of the Dragon Knight. I've been very excited to write and post this, at the same time as inspired. We will now officially introduce the Magical World, showing the other important half of this fanfiction (along with The Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes).**

 **I want to remind you that this fanfiction is set four years earlier than what happens in the American Dragon and The Avengers series, so don't expect to see Jake too much (although he'll have his mentions and I intend to put him completely into two later chapters). What I can assure you is the Huntsclan will appear more regularly.**

 **Without further saying, I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own American Dragon: Jake Long or The Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes**

 **The Dragon Knight**

 **Episode 4: The Hidden World**

 **Regional Museum, Queretaro**

A couple of weeks have passed since HYDRA attacked the city and Leo almost died at the paws of Cerberus. Since then, Leo has received more attention from his classmates, the press and the Queretan community in general. It hasn't been much, just having to sign some autographs when he went out with his friends for a walk or take some photographs with fans.

Since defeating Cerberus, Leo has been investigating what was that rare white tail he saw that day and which, according to him, had helped him defeat the HYDRA monster. Since that day, he has set out to work with Bruno and José to find out its location. He's managed to find his signal a couple of times, but when he gets to the place, he only finds burnt grass and some other trail of cloth and fight. However, he was still going to look. Curiosity killed him.

That day, his group had been invited to assist lectures at the Regional Museum of Querétaro based on the International Year of Indigenous Peoples. At that conference, they talked about the history of indigenous peoples before the arrival of Europeans in the present state of Querétaro, a very interesting presentation for Leo. For the occasion, he invited Bruno, who was also interested in these subjects. As they left, Martín, Leo and Bruno walked together to the exit, discussing their opinions of the presentation.

And, as had happened in recent days, a couple of boys approached the trio, identifying the hero who had saved people a couple of days ago from the restaurant bombing and saved the city from HYDRA forces. With shame, one boy spoke.

"Are you the Dragon Knight?"

"Sí, that's me," Leo replied.

"Would you mind if we took some pictures with you?" asked one of the girls in the group.

"Not at all, go ahead."

After taking a picture with them, he said goodbye to them. The group happily walked away with their photos, probably ready to show them on social media.

"Ready?" asked Bruno.

"Yes, I'm done."

"I hope fame doesn't go to your head," Martín said, hoping his career friend wouldn't become selfish and smug for it.

"I won't. It's great that I'm recognized, but I think I'm getting tired of that," Leo replied in a serious tone.

"Pues bueno, will you come to my house to play video games?"

"I'm in, " said Martin with a smile.

"Play on your old Xbox 360? Yo igual..."

Before he finished his comment, Leo's phone started vibrating. He quickly pulled it out and answered the call.

"¿Bueno?"

"Sir, I have located again the creature you are looking for."

He meant that white snake that saved him the other day. The videogames had to wait for another day.

"Where is it?"

"Flying over the building you just left."

"Bring my armor."

"I'm on it, sir."

He hung up fast and addressed his friends.

"Sorry, it's that creature from the other day. I'll see you guys later."

"I understand," Bruno said.

"I hope you're not obsessed with that."

"Calm down, I won't," he replied smiling.

The armor came and opened, allowing its owner to enter it. After doing so, it was completely closed, leaving only a dragon's armor to be seen. The armor only beckoned a parting sign, before unfolding its wings, and flying to its destination.

 _Starts intro_

 _Ends intro_

The Dragon Knight followed the trail José had given him, trying to chase that creature. He couldn't see it, but he was hoping to find it.

After a while, he spotted something flying in the distance in front of him. It was night, so he couldn't see well. He turned on his infrared vision, and focused if he could see anything else. What he saw was a kind of lizard with wings.

"A flying lizard?" he asked himself. "Won´t it be a...?"

"Dragon?" replied José.

"No, I don't think so, that doesn't exist."

"Well, sir, I'm sorry to tell you that you're one."

"Pfff. That's different."

Dragon Knight followed the figure until it descended and hid between several buildings in a shopping area. He followed it and landed in the middle of the area. With an active infrared vision, he saw the creature enter one of the stores. After losing sight of it, he decided to follow the path the creature had traveled.

The place he entered was big. It was a bookstore. He tried to look through the various corridors, but he didn't see it. It wasn't behind the counter either. All that was left to search was the employee room. Behind that door that always had the "employees only" sign.

After opening the door and entering, the first thing he noticed was that the room was full of boxes, probably full of goods. After passing through the corridors of that place, at the last was someone who did not expected: Stacy.

"Stacy?!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"Leo?" replied Stacy with the same surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo, uhmm, was looking for something around here" he answered nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here" she replied, leaving a box in place.

"Wow, I didn't know that, " he said with surprise. He took off his helmet, letting his face be seen. "Oye, haven't you seen a flying lizard around here?

Stacy was pale at such a question but maintained her posture and did not show her nervousness.

"A what?"

"You know. Reptile, with wings, scales, spits fire and white."

"It seems you're talking about a dragon."

"No! I didn't talk about a dragon! Those things don't exist."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Bueno" Leo kept thinking. "De acuerdo, sí, a dragon!" he replied, claiming his mistake.

"No, I haven't seen any."

"But I saw it come in here!"

"So much fighting HYDRA must have affected you in something."

"B-b-but!" said Leo bewildered.

"Come on. Better help me finish tomorrow's report," Stacy replied as they walked out of the establishment.

Leo let go of a sigh and accepted, following her to the door. After leaving, Stacy locked the store, and they headed to the parking lot.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, thank you. I've got a car. If you want, I'll take you."

"Are you sure? Well, that's fine."

 **Faculty of Philosophy, AUQ**

It was a long night, helping Stacy finish her work, and after giving her a review of the topics they were seeing. That used to be a custom between the two: dedicating whole afternoons to study and working. They had a good time, talked more and more about other matters, and even ate. Once they even spent a free afternoon watching Netflix.

The next day, they both arrived in their classroom and sat on their respective seats. At about the same time, Martín came and sat next to Leo.

"And tell me, how did it go last night?"

"¡Fantástico! I've studied with Stacy all night. I feel like if we keep dating a couple more months and I can have something with her" he replied with hope in her eyes.

"Okay, but I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh, yes, lo siento, the creature. Well, I chased it to a bookstore, but it ended up disappearing. Instead, I found Stacy, who works there."

"I see, espera. Was Stacy there?"

"Yes! Isn't that great? He's got so many books at his fingertips." He answered cheerfully, unaware of the point to which his friend was going.

"No. I don't think you understand. You followed the creature, and what you found, despite searching, went to Stacy."

"Amm, yes, that's right."

"I think it's very obvious my point, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo, still ununderstood.

Martín sighed, and went straight to the point, seeing that his friend did not understand.

"I think Stacy is the creature."

"What?! No! How do you think that? It must have escaped."

"Dude, think about it. She was where it was supposed to be. It also makes sense to me that you misleaded yourself because she's your crush."

"It's impossible for a human to turn into something like that," Leo clarified, trying to convince his friend that he was wrong.

"Yes, he who has fought with monsters, terrorists with advanced technology, has met a millionaire in armor and carries a dragon armor says so." He answered with his arms folded. "Haven't you heard that a scientist transformed into a monster or that a Norse god comes to Earth every weekend to fight criminals?"

"Amm, bueno, " Leo said, not knowing what to answer. Before he came up with anything to discredit the argument of his friend, who was desperate for his ignorance, the teacher came to the classroom, ready to teach her class. Their discussion should be postponed.

At the end of classes, Martín repeated his point to Leo, who still refused to accept such a theory. It was logical, he admitted, but it was still quite difficult to accept. While they continued to argue, Stacy said goodbye to the friend she normally spoke to and approached the duo.

"Hello, are you busy?"

"Hi Stacy!" replied Leo quickly, trying to finish the argument he was in. "No, we're done arguing," he said watching his friend coldly. "Tell me, is something wrong?"

"I wanted to know if we could go out to Parque Queretaro 2000 to study outdoors."

"Sure! I'd be happy to. Wait for me outside the faculty and I´ll see you there."

"Of course, I'll wait for you there, " said Stacy waving goodbye. She didn't notice that Leo, at least internally, was excited to go out with her. Martín did notice, so before Leo got out, he stopped him to give him a few last words.

"Just be careful, okay? I'm not saying Stacy's really the creature, I only care about you," he told him sincerely.

"I understand amigo, I know you care about me, thank you. I just can't believe something like this is possible," he replied with the same sincerity.

"I know it sounds weird. Take care, okay? I'll see you later," he said, taking his backpack, then walking out of the room.

"I'll do that, thank you, " replied Leo with a smile.

After saying that, he took his backpack and left the room. He walked to one of the entrances to the faculty, to be more precise, that of the parking lot, by which the other day the school was evacuated by the HYDRA attack. Right there was Stacy, waving to Leo.

"Ready?" asked the British woman with her usual smile.

"Claro, vamos" he replied with another smile.

They both got into Stacy's vehicle, which drove to Queretaro 2000, a recreation area of the city, constantly visited by families in the area. Upon arrival, they both got out of the vehicle and walked the park's roads. They talked and reviewed the topics they saw that day and week, and chatted on other topics in their daily lives. After an hour, they both sat on some benches.

"Excuse me, I need to spend a penny" said Stacy with her typical accent and cordiality.

"Go, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you."

And Stacy went to the bathrooms that were nearby. On the other hand, Leo sat there, waiting, and thinking about his next moves to try to conquer her. He has never been good at flirting, but he thought he had a golden opportunity that he shouldn't waste. As he thought, he watched the sunset. It was a nice view.

But in a moment, everything went dark...

 **Unknown place**

Leo heard voices. One seemed to be Stacy's, but he was unable to recognize the others and what they said. After a few seconds, he could understand what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, Councilor. I had to earn his trust before I brought him here."

"You should be punished for your slowness."

"Councilor, you must understand that I had to keep a low profile. He is known publicly."

"Don't worry Dragon Walker, your mission was accomplished. We'll just wait for our guest to wake up."

Slowness? Dragon Walker? He had no idea what was going on. He heard Stacey's voice, but he didn't know the others. He heard three people: one with a Norwegian accent, one with a Chinese accent and an African one. But he's never met people from those places in his life. His doubts were to be resolved only if he opened his eyes.

As he opened his eyes, he managed to see a little bit of his surroundings. It was in a beautiful room, apparently very spacious, with high columns and a high ceiling. He was lying on one of the walls, very cold, by the way, and sat on a wine-red carpet. In front of him, there were four people. One of them was Stacy, as he had deduced, but the other three did not recognize them: a man of black complexion dressed in Central African attire, another in white complexion, dressed in Nordic-style attire, and, finally, an old and somewhat low woman, with Asian features, dressed in a typical Chinese costume. All four were staring at the young man lying down.

"Ahh, perfect, our guest has woken up," the Nordic announced.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" asked Leo bewildered, with no idea what was going on. He actually was asking that to Stacy, as she was the only one she´d met before.

"Very well Dragon Walker, solve his doubts," the Chinese said coldly.

"It's all right, " replied Stacy, addressing the strangers. "Leo, it's complicated. They are the World Dragon Council ."

"World Dragon Council? Is it some kind of fandom or convention or something?"

"Not exactly" she answered with grief and without knowing how to explain what was going on. "Tell me, do you believe in magic?"

He couldn't believe what was going on. It was impossible to be real.

Basically, what Stacy told Leo is that there was a magical world, hidden from the sight and knowledge of humans. Yes, ogres, elves, giants, mermaids, and countless more creatures existed and lived harmoniously, without humans knowing. Among them, the dragons. These protected the entire magical community, both from magical and human threats. There was a dragon for each country, who were aided by other dragons in their area. The most important organ in the magical world was the World Dragon Council, a group of the most important and experienced dragons, who led the community's fates.

She had mentioned that she had been the dragon who protected the southeastern region of the United Kingdom, but that she was sent to Queretaro with her family (who said they were also dragons) to overhaul the city. This is because of a prophecy that spoke of the return of the Dragon Knight.

Obviously, Leo didn't believe that, until he saw it. Stacy was surrounded by blue flames and, after a few seconds, a white dragon had appeared instead, with golden spikes like her hair. She had the appearance of a European dragon, big and strong. It was the tail that struck him the most. It was the tail he saw that day of the fight against Cerberus.

After seeing that, he fainted.

When he woke up, he was in a room with a bed and a window. He thought it was a dream, until he looked out the window. He saw the coast, and several buildings of different architectural styles. In them, he saw an incredible number of people and dragons, making the most varied activities, from chatting and eating to fighting with fire. That's when he knew it wasn't a dream.

He sat on the bed to think, to process everything that was going on. The funniest thing was that Martín was right, and he couldn't believe it. He was supposed to live with it, it wasn´t something that would affect him too much, just that it was difficult to get.

But they weren't supposed to tell him that secret for nothing. They were dragons, intelligent beings according to the stories, they had to have a reason, which he did not know.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He didn't know who could be until she spoke.

"Leo, may I come in?"

It was Stacy. He didn't have to say no, so he agreed. She opened the door and sat next to him, noticing that he was speechless, utterly bewildered and not knowing what to think after what she told him.

"Are you all right?"

"No, esto es difícil de digerir."

"I can't imagine that. Since I was born, I knew the magical world existed, and I knew I was a dragon."

After a few seconds of silence, Stacy spoke again.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Leo had no reason to say no, so he followed her. He didn't know the path they took, neither put attention, he kept thinking about all the information he'd been told.

He paid no attention until they reached a room full of huge statues. There Stacy broke the silence again.

"What do you know about the history of the Dragon Knight?"

Of course, it had to be his alter-ego the reason they brought him there. Maybe he could call José to have his armor go for him. But his emotions won him, he couldn't not answer Stacy. Despite knowing his secret, he still had a crush on her.

"From what I saw in those rooms when I found the costume and the amulet, I know he was the best soldier in Teotihuacan, with a higher rank than the eagle and jaguar warriors. I know he could face an entire army alone. A kind of super soldier."

"Yes, and what else?"

"It represented Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent, the god of wisdom."

"Yes, " said Stacy, as she lay on a wall. "But that's not all."

Shee took a break before he started.

"The Dragon Knight was not just a soldier fighting for Teotihuacan. He was more of an intermediary, between the magical world and the human world. He protected both humans and magical creatures and allowed them to understand each other. Everything changed when Tezcatlipoca humiliated Quetzalcoatl and forced him to leave. The original Dragon Knight was forced to follow his master. As he left, the misunderstanding between humans and magical creatures began, and the same thing happened in Europe. The magical community took the decision to get into hiding."

"Why didn't he stay?"

"By his most important personal duty; help his teacher. He preferred to help him over others. They had a great friendship, and he was forced to follow him and help him."

There was a pause. That explains the murals he did not understand that day when he fell into the Pyramid of the Sun and found the amulet he always carried and the original armor of the Dragon Warrior. They must have been great friends if he preferred to be with him and help him before he kept his responsibilities.

"You mean I must be one of those guardians? A kind of dragon?"

"Something like that. Times have changed, and the Council does not want to risk humans discovering the existence of the magical world. It's dangerous."

"Why not?" Despite still being in shock, he was curious to know more about what was going on. He felt, deep down, that he was part of it.

"Many years ago, in Europe, there was an incident with a dragon. From there, the humans decided to destroy us, and that's why we hid. Even today, most of the humans who know us want to annihilate us."

"Really? Who's that?"

Stacy pointed to one of the statues in the living room. It was made of stone, and depicted a man in thick clothes, and with a dragon skull like a helmet.

"He is the Huntsman. Leader of the U.S. Huntsclan. The Huntsclan is a global association of humans who know magic. They believe that magical creatures are a disease that must be wiped off the face of the Earth. Above all, they have a greater hate for my race, as we are the ones who normally stop them."

"And why do you make him a statue if he is your enemy?"

"All the statues you see here are the greatest threats to the magical world. We didn't do them to praise, but to remind us what we're fighting for. Specifically, he and all the Huntsclan groups on the planet are the fourth-biggest threat"

"Are there worse?"

"Yes. The worst was the Dark Dragon. No one knows his origins or who he is, only that he was corrupted by darkness. He believes that magical creatures, especially dragons, must rule over humans and enslave them. Luckily he was allegedly killed in the 1970s."

"Allegedly?"

"The Council affirms his death, but the one who confronted him, Master Lao Shi, does not believe that this was the case."

Leo was very interested to know more about this new world. As long as he seemed impossible at first, he was gradually getting more used to it. Before he could keep asking, a light blue dragon approached them. He seemed to be a kind of guard for his outfit.

"Dragon Walker, the Council is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Captain. Come Leo, we must go."

"Those three you were talking to? What do they need?"

"You'll see in a moment, " replied Stacy monotonously. Leo didn't know what to say, but he just followed her.

Both entered the largest building on the island, completely covered with gold. A completely beautiful building. They climbed the steps and entered the compound. The main camera was huge. It was full of seats for at least a hundred people. Also, above the atrium were five golden seats. All seats were occupied by council members. Amongst them were the three Leo met and two others he did not know; one with a Central American appearance. The last Councilor had long ears and white complexion, features Leo had never seen.

"All right, already with you two present, we can begin. The meeting will be quick, as we then have affairs with the dragons Lao Shi and Sun Tzu" announced the Norse.

"Have you successfully introduced the Dragon Knight to the magical community, Dragon Walker?" asked the Central American Councilor.

"That's right Councilor," she replied while bowing to them. "Leo, as I told you, they are the Dragon Council. From left to right are Councilor Omina, dragon of Atlantis; Councilor Chang, Asian dragon; Councilor Kukulkhan, dragon of Central America; Councilor Andam, dragon of Africa; Councilor Kulde, dragon of Europe."

"It's nice to meet you at last," Leo said imitating Stacy with reverence.

"After his blackout, I wouldn't feel the same," Chang remarked in disgust.

"Counsellor Chang, we are not here to criticize the actions of the Dragon Knight, but to complete his adherence to the magical world," Andam said.

"Dragon Knight, as the Dragon Walker should have mentioned to you, the original mission of the Dragon Knight is to help Council members preserve peace within the magical community. Knowing the emergence of a new Dragon Knight, we moved quickly to preserve the old tradition. So, you'll be introduced to the magical world," Kulde said

"So you just want me to help you save people? I can do that."

"That's right. But, by not having the original Dragon Warrior alive and not knowing the whereabouts of his master, Quetzalcoatl, we will ask the aid of the Dragon Walker, so that she may be your Dragon Master and teach you everything you need."

"We'll work together," Stacy whispered.

"Sounds good so far, I don't see any problem with this."

"However," Chang interrupted "we will have to resort to certain measures to preserve the magical community of the outside world, starting with fixing all the problems you have caused so far. It will be difficult to erase from the memory of millions of people the existence of the Dragon Knight, but it is achievable..."

"Erase? What are you talking about?"

"Dragon Knight, all the media in your country knows you, and they will keep abreast of your activities. We cannot let a protector of the magical community be so well known, it can attract attention that sooner or later it will give away our existence. Something this Council is unwilling to tolerate," Omina clarified.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Of course, we can. Dragon Walker, please contact the Mexican Dragon and Lao Shi. They should be able to coordinate a memory blur between the United States and Mexico," Kulde ordered.

"You can't do it! If you want to follow the traditions, you must let me help normal people. That's what the real Dragon Knight did. He was an intermediary between humans and magical creatures."

"Those were other times. As a history student, you should understand that times change," Chang said, trying to humiliate him.

"But..." Leo tried to defend himself, but a loud roar came from the gates. The entrance to the chamber was opened and two people entered. Both seemed to come from Asia, only that one was old and short, while the other was younger and taller.

"Lao Shi! Sun Tzu! We're not done yet!"," Chang cried desperately and angry.

"Excuse me Councilors, but our appointment has taken too long," the old man clarified.

"He's right," Kulde confirmed, "the hour has passed. Master Walker, Dragon Warrior, we will discuss this matter another day. You can retire."

"Thank you, Council," Stacy said. "I won't let you down."

After saying that, they both left the building, letting the next meeting take place. It was a miracle for Leo, he could still save people, but he'd have to figure out a way to convince them to do it. Still, he had the doubt of who were the two who came in.

"The two who came in, who are they?"

"It's complicated. They are the Korean Dragon, Sun Tzu, and the former Chinese Dragon, Lao Shi. It turns out that nine years ago Lao Shi's grandson was born in the United States, named Jake Long. Jake will become the first American Dragon, but the problem comes from who will be Jake's trainer. Among dragons we have the rule that a dragon cannot train its relatives. However, Lao Shi insists heavily on doing so."

"Will it be for fear that the Dark Dragon will return and attack him and his family? It makes sense, you told me he was the only one who defeated him and still doesn´t believe he is gone."

"It could be."

It was a completely unexpected day. Who would say that? There are dragons, and now he had to protect two worlds: the human and the magical. It would be a very difficult task, but at least he was already making allies who were going to help him. On the one hand, his friends and Iron Man in the human world, and on the other, Stacy and the Dragon Council in the magical. How would he save both without revealing the magical world? He didn't know, but he'd have to learn it. At least he could still do it.

 **Antea Lifestyle** **Center, Querétaro**

The next day, Leo met his friends in Antea, the largest shopping center in Latin America. They had agreed to go out and buy video games, maybe some books, and then go somewhere in town at night to buy tacos.

"Oye Leo, what did you do yesterday with Stacy? Did it turn out that it was the creature?"

"The creature?" asked Bruno. He didn't know what had happened the last few days.

"Ahh sí, it turns out Stacy may be the creature that saved Leo the other day."

"The one with fire? Mira Leo, you've already conquered it," Bruno joked.

Leo obviously got nervous about it. Yes, Stacy did end up being a dragon, but he couldn't tell them anything. Last night, as he said goodbye to Stacy, she made Leo swear not to reveal the existence of the magical world to anyone, a promise he could not deny her crush. He had to find a way to not sound as suspicious as possible.

"Ahh, eso, no, no, how do you think? Of course she's not a dragon. It's just, este, yesterday, we went to... to... walk! Yes, and we study and that´s all."

It couldn't have looked worse.

"Yes, of course" was the only thing Martin said. He knew something weird was going on but didn't want to know any more at that moment. He would have his ways to make Leo talk later.

On the other hand, Bruno also knew something was wrong.

The three of them kept walking and went to buy some tacos. Obviously not the tacos they sold in America, they hated them. Actually, they bought the real Mexican tacos. After buying and eating their orders for tacos of pastor, they walked a little more. They were talking and making jokes, until a call came to Leo.

"Excuse me," Leo said as he answered the call. It was Stacy. Leo put the volume to a minimum so his friends couldn´t hear and then answered.

"Bueno?"

"Leo, we have a problem, it's the Huntsclan. They're at the Cimatario. Quick!"

"All right, I'm on my way, " replied Leo. He quickly hung up his phone. He didn't have time to waste.

"What happened?" asked Martin.

"It's Stacy, she needs my, uhhh, help."

To save himself from answering more questions, he ran away. His friends didn't understand what was going on, they just saw how, after a few seconds, their friend's armor arrived and, as quickly as it got there, flew away.

"He's definitely hiding something, " suspected Martin, crossing his arms.

"Well, I put a tracker on his armor when I fixed it from the fight. We can follow him," Bruno said, pulling out his cell phone.

"What?! We can't do that, it's breaking his privacy."

"But he won't tell us anything unless we go to find out."

"*sigh* Okay, but this is a very bad idea," Martin said as he followed Bruno.

 **The Cimatario, Queretaro**

Dragon Warrior landed near the road, making sure he didn't get much attention. Along the way, he told José everything he needed to know about what happened the other day. He could do it, he wasn't human and wasn't going to betray him. Besides, he made sure Stark didn't have any contact with him, so they were completely alone. The A.I. was very excited to know all that. He wanted to investigate further and see in person the things that his owner commented on him.

It took just a few minutes to reach the Cimatario, the highest mountain in the city. He landed at the precise coordinates Stacy gave him to see her, right by the road. Apparently, she saw the Huntsclan in the area, but she didn't know what they were doing. It was the right time to teach her student what it was like to fight the Clan.

Stacy was already transformed in a dragon. She saw him coming and approached him.

"All right, ready for your first mission?"

"Yes, you tell me, what's going on?"

"The Huntsclan is nearby, gathered, I do not know why. We will have to be cautious if we want to surprise them."

Unfortunately, the arrival of Dragon Knight was not careful enough. A Hunter managed to realize the hero's arrival and alert his superior. All the Hunters were among the trees. They understood that that night the city dragon would give her patrol around that area, so they waited for her.

There were ten hunters with dragon skulls, representing that they had killed ten of them. Only one did not have, and it was he who detected the arrival of the Dragon Knight."

"Master, it looks like the Dragon Knight is here."

"That's what I see Huntsboy. He landed next to the dragon," the Hunter said in a monotonous, cold voice, watching the other side of the road with some binoculars. "It seems that the hero of the city has joined the wrong side. Huntsboy, lead my men and get them."

"As you wish Master, " he answered. He gave the rest of the group a sign. They all walked through the trees with their huntstaff's at hand, ready to use them and engage in combat. They moved silently like ninjas, ready to surprise their enemy.

"Then use your infrared vision to find them, I'll fly to get their attention. When I give you the signal, you fly against them. Understood?" demanded Stacy

"Just be careful, I don't want to be the one to save you."

"Ha, I assure you that the one who has the best chance of getting caught here is you."

Stacy started flapping and flying. She turned only a moment to Leo, but when she returned her gaze to the mountain, a net captured her. She fell from across the road, and from the side of the road, a group of Hunters showed up and took her. The last one that came out was the tallest of all. He was almost identical to the others, except for the fact that it had a layer made of very thick skin, and had a red and black huntstaff, when the others had a gray one.

"Take her to camp" ordered the alleged leader, who then addressed the Dragon Knight. "Ahh, Dragon Knight, it's an honor to finally meet the hero of Queretaro. I must admit that I am very grateful for your actions for the Queretan people."

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I see you know these creatures, so I don't see any problem telling you. I'm the Huntsmaster, leader of the country's Huntsclan. We are an organization that is responsible for eliminating these creatures from the country, as a danger to humanity."

"Ohhh, I see, you lead this group of ignorant people," Leo said.

"No, I think you were told wrong. All magical creatures are a threat. They've done it before, and they can do it now."

"I really think I'm taking my version."

The Huntsman refused to play with the boy anymore. He tried to convince him, but he was still ignorant. There was no choice but to consider it a threat.

"Well, go on with your ignorance, but don't you dare mind our own business."

"I don't think so, the one they're carrying there is my friend."

And Dragon Knight ran to the group. Three hunters stood in front of their leader and fired lightning bolts at their target. He used his blades to absorb the shot and protect himself. Already close to them, he began to fly and threw a fireball at the hunters. They didn't see it coming and they fell to the ground. Another tried to surprise him from behind, but Leo acted faster and, with his tail, hit him and made him fall on his back.

The Huntsman, seeing the threat he was forced to pounce on, quickly called his apprentice.

"Huntsboy! Take care of him!"

"Yes Master" accepted the boy, and quickly threw himself to the metal dragon that flew a couple of meters above the ground. He grabbed his neck and used his huntstaff against his rival's wings. Dragon Knight fell, and the Huntsboy used his weapon to fire a net that would catch him. It would have worked if the hero hadn't broken it with his blades.

He used his legs to kick the Huntsboy, which worked and caused him to stumble upon a stone. Unfortunately, the boy rose with a speed comparable to the Grim Reaper and continued to fight. Both tried to hit and kick the other, without getting a hit, until the metal dragon grabbed his opponent's leg and threw it against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

He then approached the other hunters, who did not give as much a fight. A simple flare of ice was what it took to leave them in place. Already defeated his opponents, Dragon Knight used his claws to break the net in which Stacy was trapped.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's sphinx hair, the weakness of dragons. Give me a few seconds."

"You won't have that long, " said the Huntsman´s voice.

Without thinking twice, Dragon Knight threw himself at the Huntsman, trying to insert a punch. He failed to give him any, however, the Huntsman, with a single blow from his huntstaff, was able to throw the hero against a tree.

"You could have been a good ally of the Huntsclan boy, but you've shown yourself to be a threat," the Huntsman said coldly, holding his huntstaff over the hero, about to end his life.

But it was Stacy who now saved Leo, firing a fireball into the Huntsman's hand, causing his weapon to fall to the ground. Dragon Knight got up and managed to hit the Huntsman, leaving a crack in his dragon skull.

The Huntsman recoiled, putting his hand on the crack that appeared on his helmet. They had damaged the prize he acquired after killing his first dragon.

However, to the surprise of Dragon Knight and his master, the Huntsman did not retaliate, but only looked at both. His look of hate was seen through his mask. He turned and walked to where his unconscious soldiers were. He turned his gaze back to the pair.

"You fought well, but it won't be the last time we meet, dragons."

And with that said, he nailed his huntstaff to the ground, causing him and his soldiers to get covered by a green bubble. After a second, the bubble disappeared, along with those inside it.

"Are you all right? Stacy asked Leo, approaching him.

"Yes, he just caught me off guard, " retorted Leo.

"You know they are serious. They´ll come back and try to finish their job".

"Let them do it. We´ll be prepared".

"Tomorrow I'll take you to Nogui Hnini, the magical city of the zone, so you can know it. Then I'll take you to my gym, to give you your first lessons."

"Sure, it'll be fun."

As they recovered, they did not realize that, behind a tree, stunned, Bruno and Martin were spying at them.

 **A cavern, unknown place**

Councilor Chang was walking through a cave, in the direction of darkness. She wore a cape, so she wasn´t visible at all. After walking a few feet, she stopped. The cave was dark and silent, and the drops of water falling down the walls of it were audible.

Chang stared at a figure in the darkness. It was tall, but wasn´t appreciable to the eye, only its deep voice was heard.

"Do you have news for me?" the creature asked. You could see his long, sharp fangs.

"The Dragon Knight has joined us, and it is back," Chang replied earnestly.

"Excellent" was the only thing heard from the voice. Then he showed his face better. It was a tall black and purple dragon. He used a hood to hide.

Both began to laugh evilly.

 **Ohhh yes. Dark Dragon, here we go.** **The chapter was a little longer than normal, but it's an important one for the overall plot. What will happen to Martin and Bruno? What is the Dark Dragon's plan? We'll see about that in next few chapters.**

 **Before concluding the chapter completely (which, by the way, was very entertaining to write), I wish to give two announcements.**

 **First: You can give ideas for chapters. I already have several ideas, but I have some empty chapter spaces that I don't know how to fill. So you can give me ideas of both plots or characters you want to see. Obviously I won't be able to deliver all of them. I already have a story planned and defined, and there is a chance that ideas will break with the story I have. But still, encourage yourself to come up with ideas. You may run with luck and use them.**

 **On the other hand, I may use historical terms you don't know about. I'm using several that we use in the career (yes, I also study history). To begin with, the previous chapter uses the word Aridamerica, which refers to a geographical area of Northern Mexico and the Southern United States, where human societies engaged in harvesting and hunting.**

 **I want to clarify this because not everyone may know and obviously I have to include these things and details for the protagonist. Expect me to explain all this a little bit in these free parts. For any doubt, you can ask me and I'll let you know.**

 **Also remember to write your comments and give your support if you like this story.**

 **Without further a do, I'll see you next time.**

 **Next time: Stacy and Leo discuss the dual role he has as the Dragon Knight (both saving the magical world and the normal world). However, a somewhat peculiar pair of villains arrives to the city, in order to steal something from the Dragon Knight.**


	6. Update

**The Dragon Knight: Update**

 **Hello guys! Tr Ch1 here again with an important update.**

 **First, I know I haven´t updated on a while, but that´s because of university and the reason I´m going to bring.**

 **I WON´T continue this Dragon Knight´s story.**

 **With that I´m not saying that there´s not going to be more Leo´s adventures, of course not, I just decided to start all over with the story so I can bring new ideas and change some stuff. Here I´m going to explain the most important ones.**

 **1.- I will bring a more human touch to the story, giving more relevance to Leo´s family. On what I have written I never introduced the parents of Leo, I just mentioned them a couple times. Now I will make the father have an important role on the story. And the mother, well, you will need to wait.**

 **2.- Leo´s not going to meet Stacy on university. They will be friends since earlier. That is going to be tied up with some background story of Leo before he becomes the Dragon Knight and his parent's life.**

 **3.- Leo´s going to know the magical world since he is a kid. I want to make his parent a dragon that works closely with the Dragon Council, so basically I will change chapter´s 5 story arch of Leo discovering the magical world with one where he needs to fight for his right of being a hero for both the human world and the magical one. Basically, the other half of "The Hidden World" story arch.**

 **4.- I think that the encounter with Iron Man on chapter 2 was very brief, so I will rewrite the chapter, though it will still have the basic elements.**

 **5.- Minor changes on the first stories. Now that Leo knows the magic world since his father is a dragon, he will have a different conception, though it won´t change too much. He will still be a human that acquires superpowers at a travel to Teotihuacan. There will be minor changes on the battles, like the one of Querétaro against the HYDRA forces, the first encounter with the Huntsclan or other fights with Iron Man, Stacy or the huachicoleros.**

 **Now, with that settled, I want to tell that I won´t write at first the "new" story in English. I think that I still need to practice my English writing skills before I can write something readable. The story will appear first in Spanish, my native language. If someone wants to help me translating from Spanish to English is pretty welcome.**

 **And I think that´s everything. Besides of that the stories will be almost the same, I have my whole document with all the episodes for two seasons and a "movie", so if you like The Dragon Knight you will have a lot of it.**

 **That´s all for today. I will try to upload the first episode soon.**


End file.
